


light reading

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, set kinda in OotP & kinda in HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Harry and Padma are an unlikely combo, yet Harry always considered her a friend. A love of books and escape could lead to something more.





	light reading

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Just a little idea I had—funny, considering I actually dislike Harry. :) Read, review, and enjoy!

"i like to read at night"

an innocent little comment

shared in the moonlight without care

or a thought in the world

…

"me, too"

* * *

the night world is different

from above

there, light won't

touch

harm

corrupt

the calm of the dark

where they both feel they can get away

so they wait, for night to fall

* * *

_shhsh, shhsh_

—the sound of pages turning

he was looking for something good to read,

a cure for the stress of a bad summer

she was looking for something good to read,

a cure for the stress of being a sister

and so the pages turned

_shhsh, shhsh_

* * *

they reach for the same book at once

"i want that"

a smile brightens his normally brooding face

her brows arch

he relents

she's always got to be the one to read the scraps of fiction in there, after all

* * *

his friend may read for knowledge

but he just likes to escape sometimes

she's meant to read for knowledge

but she wonders if she's in the wrong house sometimes

he wonders that about himself, too

…clever…

…angry…

… _dark_ …

"no, you're not dark"

they hope

* * *

quidditch is one thing

tales of old are another

but he reads them all, nevertheless

school is one thing

she wishes she could visit the libraries outside of her magical world

really, romance is so much simpler without the magic.

* * *

his eyes wander

she's not the only pretty blue bird around

and…she hurts

a twinge

a stab

a lost breath, beat of heart

oh.

so this is what it's like

* * *

an up-and-down ride

one term blends into another

and he's…he's right

but she always believed him

someone like him, someone who likes these old bound friends of theirs

someone who would like to be a simple protagonist

not the hero

she believes he's got a right to just be…a kid

* * *

he feels it, too

a little

he'd like to see her smile more

laugh more

debate more

get up in his face

she's a lot more fiery than she realizes

ah, yes…she is…

a bluebell flame

blue

his favorite color

* * *

even though she'd seen his eyes drift elsewhere

she doesn't give up hope

she feels for him when his hopes fall

and he relies on that chance once more,

a chance for…

a good read

* * *

"i like to read at night"

he tells her this time

she nods and pauses and reads and can't focus

he sits and sighs and leans and can't bear it

after all, two smart people ought not to have been so dumb and blind for so long

certain words catch in her throat

a history of feelings

a welling of emotions

a deluge of thoughts

…

"me, too"

* * *

yet they can't quite help thinking it answers

another question.

**Author's Note:**

> :] I really enjoyed this. Very different from how I usually write FVs, but still it gets the point across nicely. Harry and Padma…I think I could write them more, actually. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Aw, this 2011 piece was nicer than I remembered. :'D Tho I'll admit, my fav Harry pairing is him with Susan Bones. -w- I do love the Patil twins, tho. c:


End file.
